Stereoscopic systems may have gained popularity due to, inter alia, increases in the processing power of computers and the reduced price of high quality displays. Stereoscopic systems may present a viewer with an image of one or more three-dimensional (3D) objects such that the objects realistically appear to have a 3D depth. Most stereoscopic techniques may involve presenting a different view of the 3D object independently to each eye, and stereoscopic systems may employ apparatuses that keeps left and right eye images directed solely at the appropriate eye.
Autostereoscopic (AS) displays may make the stereo experience more attractive, by producing a 3D visual sensation without the use of glasses, goggles, helmets, head tracking, or other encumbering viewing aids. With the emergence of autostereoscopic displays, it may be possible to view images, movies and other kinds of data in 3D space without wearing glasses or other viewing equipment. Autostereoscopic displays that have been developed may include, by way of example, lenticular based autostereoscopic displays and barrier screen based systems.
Recently, researchers have been investigating stereoscopic viewing technology, for better 3D data visualization and manipulation. Efforts have been made, for example, to allow users to interact with an autostereoscopic displays, and to combine haptics with stereoscopic viewing technology.